


Sweet Little Thing

by winterironspiderling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Presents, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Shy Peter Parker, Soft Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterironspiderling/pseuds/winterironspiderling
Summary: Peter is the only one who remembers it's Bucky's birthday, including Bucky. He's rewarded with a date for his kindness.//Translation Available:Pусский/Russian
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 286
Collections: Marvel(ous)Universe





	Sweet Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a soft drabble I wrote for WinterSpider Week on Tumblr. Tumblr likes to disappear things from search results, though, so nobody will likely see this story unless I post it here as well. :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Peter held up a fist to the door, holding it there for a moment before he decided to let it fall in two soft raps. Bucky’s door was usually closed, and Peter never had the courage to knock—he usually waited until the man emerged from his room to talk to him.

“It’s open,” Bucky replied.

Peter opened the door slowly, just in case Bucky needed an extra second to gather himself for the unexpected company.

“Hey, Bucky,” Peter said awkwardly.

Bucky was sitting at his desk with an open notebook in front of him. He had stopped writing and put his pen down next to it.

“Peter,” Bucky answered. His eyes moved to the package in Peter’s hands. “What do you have there?”

“Oh,” Peter shifted his weight. “It’s for you. Happy Birthday.”

Bucky’s brows furrowed. “Birthday?”

“Y-yeah,” Peter’s face fell. “I got the date right didn’t I?” He looked at his watch, “It’s March 10th. That’s your birthday…I—”

Bucky shook his head and smiled. Peter swooned with the way the man’s face lit up, like this was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him.

“So it is.”

“You scared me,” Peter said. “Did you really not remember your own birthday?”

Bucky shrugged, “It’s never been a big deal. I can’t remember the last time I celebrated it.”

Peter scratched his head. “I looked it up as soon as you moved to the compound. I hope that’s not weird… I didn’t get you anything major, but yeah. Here.”

“I’m sure it’s perfect,” Bucky disagreed, leaning forward and reaching for the gift.

Peter handed it to him eagerly, hoping the man wouldn’t comment on his poor wrapping skills.

Bucky unwrapped it carefully so that most of the paper was still intact and in the same shape as the gift once he slid it off. Peter was bursting with excitement. How could Bucky not just rip it open?

“They’re DVDs,” Peter said.

“I know,” Bucky laughed, looking over the boxset in his hands. “I’m 103, not an idiot.”

“Right,” Peter laughed. “Well you said you liked it after we watched the first one with everyone, so I got you the whole set. We can watch Chamber of Secrets next, or you can watch them all on your own, or if you want, I—”

“Thank you, Peter.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade to pierce the cellophane around the box. He pulled it off and threw it in the garbage.

“You’re welcome,” Peter blushed. “If you wanted something else, I could totally take it back, or get you something else if it’s not enough.”

“Stop,” Bucky set the box on his desk and got up from his chair.

He cupped Peter’s cheek in his hand. “You’re sweet.”

Peter leaned into Bucky’s touch after his initial surprise. He hadn’t expected such a good reaction. “I would’ve given it to you sooner, but your door was closed. I didn’t want to bother you.”

Bucky kept his hand on Peter’s face. “You never bother me.”

Peter stepped forward and pressed his lips to Bucky’s. He retreated almost as soon as their lips had touched. Oh God.

Bucky raised his eyebrows in surprise, but his hand didn’t fall from Peter’s face.

“I’m sorry,” Peter said. “I didn’t mean to do that.”

“Seemed like you did,” Bucky extended his thumb to rub across Peter’s cheek.

“You’re not mad?”

Bucky shook his head, “I’d have to be crazy to be mad at you for kissing me.” He pulled Peter’s head toward him and kissed him first this time.

Peter didn’t know what to do with his own hands. He wanted them everywhere at once, so he just balled his fists at his side.

Bucky smiled against Peter’s mouth and ended it, pulling away. “You’re such a sweet little thing, aren’t you?”

Peter blushed, “I don’t know.”

“You are,” Bucky insisted.

“Are you hungry?” Peter blurted. “Because if you don’t have any plans, I thought maybe you’d wanna, I don’t know…get like a birthday dinner, for your birthday?”

Bucky smiled, “As long as it’s a date.”

Peter’s heart jumped in his chest. “You—with me?”

“That’s the idea, doll. What do you say?”

“Um, absolutely,” Peter nodded. “Sorry, I think I just went braindead for a second.”

Bucky grinned. “I guess I better drive then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit my Tumblr account to see moodboards and other posts--if you can find them. ;) ;)
> 
> [winterironspiderling](https://winterironspiderling.tumblr.com)


End file.
